


A Place to Call Home, A Place to Call My Own

by Talle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talle/pseuds/Talle
Summary: You knew that things were already pretty shitty, you didn't think that they could possibly get any better. One issue after the other, you fell, and just when you thought you hit your lowest, you met Connor, the Android Sent by Cyberlife.





	A Place to Call Home, A Place to Call My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that I had in the works for a week or so. I have a few other ideas and stuff that i'd like to explore too.
> 
> Apologies in advanced for grammar and spelling stuffs, i tried my best to proof read it but a lot of this was done on various nights at 2 am woops. Good bye sleep schedule!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments!

Despite the freezing temperatures Detroit often managed to rake up, people always seemed to be out and about. This surprised Connor, who was almost sure that people would have rather been spending the chilly days indoors, seeking out warmth from their heaters and beds. That was probably why he was astonished to find someone still out, alone, and definitely not clothed in appropriate attire for such weather. He paused, studying their back with a gaze shifting towards their posture. They sat on the top of the park bench, feet rested on the seat, much like how Hank had once done. Did humans not know how to correctly use furniture?

 “Miss, I suggest you drop the beer bottle and stop drinking, you are participating in unnecessary. risky behavioural activities that can have quite the negative consequence.” Connor stood stiffly, eyeing the figure. They were 16, a quick scan had told him that, (Y/N) (L/N), high school dropout, unemployed and no residential address. The other kids would coin the term “bombed” or “hobo” to which Connor believed those terms were to “hip” for his liking. He sounded like a grumpy old man, to which the android concluded that he’d been hanging around Hank for far too long, he was rubbing off on him.

“Yeah, well I don’t really give a fuck sweetheart.” Your voice came out sweet sounding, almost caring if the words you had spewed were anything but derogatory. A gulp could be heard as a swig was taken from the booze. Grain, hops, yeast, water, the analysis kept running behind Connor’s eyes, listing the exact percentage of the ingredients found in the drink he caught glimpse of, it didn’t matter, beer was beer.

One foot after the other, he walked around the teenager cautiously, noting the possibility of threat due to intoxication. He knew the consequences to underaged drinking, almost sighing if he could, in disappointment. You turned your head slightly to eye him, rolling eyes and continuing to pursue your habits, shifting over so the android could take a seat.

“An android huh?”

Connor blinked profusely, slowly taking the offered space beside you. Perhaps a warning instead of a fine would be preferable for this situation. “Yes, I am an android.” He paused, turning to eye your face, “And you’re merely a 16-year-old. I advise you to stop drinking.” He thought himself as a good negotiator, hoping that his peaceful suggestion would be taken into serious consideration. His hopes were short lived.

“Yeah? Well, I don’t wanna, Roboboy.”

“That seems to imply that you are fully aware of the consequences to your actions.” Connor could see the relation to you and the lieutenant, it was almost too easy to believe that you would end up down the same road of isolation and depression, saddening the android slightly.

“Maybe I want the consequences.” You pestered, testing your waters with the limitations of your answers. How much could a robot comprehend anyway?

“Are the consequences of your actions something you frequently seek out to gain?”

“Yup.” You popped the ‘p’.

“And you enjoy the results?”

“Yeah... Kinda.”

“You’re troubled.”

“Really? Didn’t know that”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“No.”

“…Was _that_ sarcasm?”

You sighed at the conversation that only seemed to be going around in circles, dropping the bottle carelessly on the side and letting it fall. It shattered, the thousands of shards of glass bouncing delicately as they made their rest on the frigid concrete. You didn’t care. The small remains of beer seeped onto the floor, a darker patch of grey forming as a result. Connor wordlessly looked from bottle to human, your sitting position shifting to face him as you folded your arms, clearly unimpressed.

“Happy?” It didn’t feel like an accomplishment.

“No, not really.” The answer was modest, and contradictory to what Connor believed would have happened. You stopped, he was safe, the mission was a success, was it not? But the idea that you would just continue when he left just didn’t settle right. Mission partially succeeded then.

“Well I sure ain’t happy either, that beer cost me.” The silence between the two tore you both apart. Connor was used to these situations. He had been programmed by Cyberlife to understand humans and their emotions, all so complicated and intricate in their own little way. But Connor had learned. There was a vast difference between sad and unhappy just like there was for anger to frustration. He knew that sometimes humans preferred to be complicated than straightforward and that sometimes, emotions caused illogical actions to take place. He studied the broken bottle on the floor, the glass fogging over in cold. Maybe there was a reason for this too.

“If you would like, you may vent to me to alleviate stress levels.” It was the only offer he knew that was passive, anything else could have the potential to leading to an outburst, something of which he preferred to avoid.

“And what are you gonna do if I spill? Tell the cops you found a fucked up 16-year-old sitting out here alone in the fucking cold, drinking themselves dead to the best of their abilities?” You were protective of yourself. Defensive, possibly frightened? Connor double checked his database. You were indeed homeless, and on top of that, no longer were being educated.

“I can assure you that I wouldn’t go to the DPD.” He fished out his badge that Hank insisted he kept. Despite his doubt at being a good detective after the revolution, he agreed, happily earning himself the tittle. “Besides, I’m already the cops.” Your eyes widened as a groaned escaped your lips, hands to face, leaning over.

“Fuck man… this is just perfect! So fucking-“

“I already stated that I’m willing to listen to anything you may need to say, I reinstate my previous comment, I do not intend to take you to the station. When I asked you to stop drinking, you complied without struggle despite the bottle being empty.” Connor hastily cut you off, attempting to provide some comfort through his words. He beamed internally when you slumped forward and stared back, deciding that the situation wasn’t as bad as initially thought. Connor was a good negotiator. A good robot.

“You’re just gonna pull that “I just needed a confession, I never actually promised you jack shit” thing that all cops do in those stupid murder shows.” You folded your arms, reliving the memories where you actually did have a home, and were watching TV, snug and warm and oh so comfortable, unlike the present you were unfortunately banished too.

“My own word, I won’t bring you in, anything you disclose from now until you finish will be confidential. Of course, unless you have injured someone or yourself an exception may apply, but after scanning your vitals, you don’t appear to have any serious bodily harm. In addition, you’re currently too famished to have posed as a serious threat to anyone.” Connor felt smug almost, swallowing his pride as he reconsidered his choice of words. He knew he could be a bit brash and blunt, but unfortunately expressing his own opinions and feelings on matters was something he had to practise.

You went into serious consideration for a second, only to throw your head back and laugh as the android stared in confusion. You finally took note of his LED on the right of his temple, pulsing a steady yellow as he began to work out what was so amusing to you. “Oh, what the hell, I have nothing anymore to lose.” You regained your posture, the LED now a neutral blue. Clearing your throat as you slid down the backrest of the bench, your body was sore from the position you had succumbed to. Now you were shorter than him, sitting on the same level had never made you feel so inferior before. You crossed your legs neatly, pulling at the small jumper you wore as an effort to keep you warm enough. “Where to begin.”

“Perhaps the start?” The suggestion was easy, the answer not so much, life was complicated that way. Or perhaps it wasn’t, maybe humans just made it to hard for themselves, liking to prove to be the bigger person. Yeah, that sounded just about right.

“Yeah fair enough, unfortunately my issues don’t really start in one place.” You pause, hands fiddling for warmth, already numb to the cold air, “They start in three separate ones, home, school and friends.”

Connor was an attentive listener, superb at recalling details and even better at finding the correct times to ask questions. His social protocol may not be the best at detecting sarcasm, idioms and metaphors in comparison to literal context, but knowing the layouts of communication and interactions? Those were his skills. You began talking some more, starting off with the divorce of your parents. A mental note following along in Connor’s head.

“Yeah so they were fucktards. After my dad left, my mom just replaced him with me, yelling at me for every little thing. Oh man she was so depressed, doing shit to deform her body, blaming me, I put up with it for about what?” You began counting years on your fingers, “8 years? I don’t know, you’re a computer, you do the maths, but basically this was all going on at the same time as school and friend shit. So yeah, school life wasn’t the greatest, as a result from the friend and family stories, I guess you could say I became hella depressed, still am, don’t care, that’s what my booze is for.” You paused, eyeing the spilt bottle, “I failed my grades. They are honestly beyond salvageable, I tried, don’t even bother. All I know is that while these two things were happening, my friend life was going to shit, lost all my friends, including my childhood best friend. I was a dumbass who introduced them to my ex friends, now they are all dating and calling me a bitch behind my back.”

Empathy was a strong emotion. Something Connor had experienced far to often to count. He remained silent as he heard, a sense of his own sadness washing over him as he listened to this girl’s story. You began shivering violently, fighting the wind with a small hoodie, a pair of dirty shorts and socks on both feet that had blackened soles. After noticing your symptoms, he pulled you closer, internal heating systems rising in temperature to warm the both of you. You abruptly stopped mid-sentence to thank him, pulling in for the warmth. He smiled back in return as he took notice of your tangled and matted hair, your face slightly pink due to the weather and goose bumps trailed your skin as the little hairs on your arms raised. If he could smell, he assumed you wouldn’t be the most pleasant thing out there, thankfully cyberlife hadn’t gifted him that sense yet. That was an upgrade he was in need of receiving, saved for a later date. Right now he was concerned about you.

“But that basically brought up more issues.” You had continued your story without a second thought, leaving Connor slightly confused before realising he hadn’t been paying attention. “My mom got madder, I hate my dad, refuse to even call him that and I just couldn’t take it anymore. Once or twice a week they’d send a police officer down to the school to talk to me, you wouldn’t believe how many kids took up all the counsellors and whatnot. But… he stopped coming… got busy, probably forgot…yeah.” You paused, breathing in the scent Connor offered, “It was sad honestly, I had actually known him for a long time before they arranged the meet ups at school, an old family friend that I lost contact with after he started going through his own shit and became… well I have no idea, I assume he’s happier now though. Anyways, I left home, and forged some notes to say I was moving schools, the school forwarded my school reports and everything to my mom and she never checked her email so she didn’t really care. I was off the school record, homeless, unemployed, friendless and pretty much begging on the streets for anything.”

You stopped, eyes shutting as Connor shifted you slightly in his hold. “She died four months later due to suicide. She was unwell, they found her body all the way in California, something about drug overdose, I’m not sure, I only read the paper. But I went back to that retched place I once called home, entered through the back and took all the money I could find, that’s what’s been keeping me running these past few months.”

The story was over, Connor could finally speak his condolences, but for once, he found that there were no right words to be said. You had gone through a lot, if it weren’t for your appearance being a dead giveaway, he could tell you were underweight, scanning your vitals that seemed to be lacking in vitamins and nutrients necessary for healthy growth. He began to consider his options, after hearing that story he decided there was no way he was leaving you in the cold.

“You’re strong (Y/N), very strong to be living through that.” He began, the two of you facing the boring landscape of a children’s park in front of you. It was deserted, another reminder that it was too cold for a homeless teenager to be running around outside. “But please know that I appreciate you opening up with me about personal matters. I wish it were possible to correct everything. You do not deserve to go through anything like that, from emotional neglect to no support. I hope you know that I am willing to help you.”

You look up at him, frowning at the possible idea that Connor could possibly want such things. “I don’t even know your name.” You realised, pulling away quickly, regretting the decision immediately as you felt the cold air wrap you in a hug. “I know you scanned me to find out my name, but I barely know you.” Connor nodded.

“Then let’s change that.” He stuck a hand out towards you hesitantly, a lopsided grin on his face, “I’m Connor, the android who is willing to lend you a hand.” You eyed his hand cautiously, as if it would explode on impact. You knew the mistakes to opening up, attachment being one of them, it just so happens that vulnerability lead you down the path of easy trust. You were only now just realising the error of your ways.

You didn’t accept his handshake, watching with guilt as he withdrew the offer, a hurt expression momentarily resting on his facial features before shrugging the thought away. “I can understand any resentment you may have, any doubts and fears. I know that it must be hard for you to trust people, but do know that I won’t ever dream of doing such things. I came to you after all.” His words felt soft and inviting, securing any insecurities you had. All at once you found yourself throwing your body at him, engulfing him in a rather tight hug, the embrace being returned immediately. You felt the heat again, smiling contently as you sighed in peace. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to trust this particular android. After all, what more did you have to lose? The hug was separated but Connor kept you by his side, ensuring that you stopped shivering and retained a normal body temperature. He would have moved you, but feared your undesirable want to stay causing conflict in negotiation. At least this way, he could assure your temperature would be decent.

“You said that you took money from your mother’s place… how much did you take?”

“$500” you replied meekly, biting your lip before adding, “I spent it all on food and booze.” A nod could be felt as Connor processed this information. Comfort (Y/N)? Mission success. Now a new mission occupied his vision: Accommodate for (Y/N). This would be harder, the simple mission splitting off into multiple to do lists, some of which would rely on people outside of his control.

“Well, I have a proposal for you.” Connor began, looking down to see your face scrunch up in confusion. “If I take you back to the police station with me, we can file a report. I know you don’t want to-“ He added hastily, eyeing your face for any sign of disagreement, “But if we do, we can close any open cases to do with your disappearance and your family, leisurely activities do not have to be noted at all. This then can allow as to enrol you back at school – if that’s something you do not wish to partake in, we can see about arranging you to take online courses that suit your interests.” He waited for a response, not daring to go further as he already knew that what he had suggested was quite a lot.

You opened your mouth slightly, surprised to see that this detective android was genuinely concerned for your wellbeing. Even going as far to reassure you that there were other options if you took a disliking to anything he offered. You silently nodded, grateful that he resumed speaking, listing the idea he had in mind. “As for housing, there are two options. Since you are 16, we either apply and see if you are eligible for emergency youth housing and finance support, that can help you to find a place of residency and cover basic expenses.” He stopped, LED flickering in thought, “Or…” he drifted off, unsure as to how successful his second idea would be.

You grew impatient, “Or?” You prompted, hastily encouraging Connor to continue. Either way the deal you were offered was hard to refuse. You were grateful at that, knowing how much he was doing for you already despite barely knowing you for more than what apparently had been 3 hours. The android was suddenly the first person who had seemingly cared in a long time.

“Or…” he repeated, turning away in distant thought, “I can see what can be done about getting you into the same residence as I.” He met gaze with you, shocked at the willingness, “Of course my place of stay isn’t the best, I moved in with a work partner – human. He can be occasionally grumpy but he’s rather friendly under that hard exterior, I’m 100% certain he’d like you though. He has a dog, I like dogs, do you?” You giggled and nodded as Connor beamed. “I shall see about getting him to agree to take legal guardianship then.” You quickly frowned, shaking your head in a hurry that made the colours around you blur.

“Wait, hold on, I have a few things to say about that.” You were giddy with excitement, but that didn’t stop you from seeing the entire picture, “One, I don’t know who the hell your work partner is, two, I don’t think he’d appreciate suddenly adopting a random 16 year old off the streets.” You pointed out.

Connor began to think. “Perhaps I did jump a couple steps ahead of human formalities, I apologise, sometimes I do forget that not everything is as simple to you humans as it is to me.” It was more of a backhanded compliment but you understood his intentions, patting his arm lightly. “How about I introduce you to each other while we go to the DPD to fill in that paper work and start your process from schooling and accommodation then? That is, if you are interested.” He added.

You nodded your head as you shifted your body, preparing to stand up on your legs. Connor followed your movements, eyeing your soaked socks as you balanced your body against his, absorbing the heat desperately. “Would it be better if I carried you there? I hear from other youths your age that wet socks are the worst.” You laughed at his offer, shaking your head as the two of you began the journey out of the park, thankfully the weather had decided to be a little more sympathetic and began to warm up, clouds finally rolling away almost symbolically for a new change.

“Say Connor, I’ve told you all to me that there is, what about you? Tell me something interesting.”

Connor smiled at the prompt. “What do you want to know?” He asked in reply.

“Hmmm… what is it like to be born… or I guess woken up.” You asked intrigued, filtering the many questions you had always wanted to ask an android but deemed too weird or untimely. Right now, as you walked to the station, a game of Q and A was perfect.

“I suppose it’s a bit like one second I wasn’t there, the next, I am. I don’t really have a process of coming to be, I just, popped into existence I suppose. Like apparition.” You nod in response to demonstrate that you were listening to his answer, eyeing the ground in concentration. You could feel every rock and pebbled against your wet socks, and it hurt especially whenever your entire weight landed on sharp twigs. Connor took note of your slow steps as a result. “My offer still stands if you wish for me to carry you.”

“Nah, I’m good, I’ll take larger steps.” You proved your point by stepping further, avoiding a rather painful looking stone in the process, “Next question.” You moved on briskly, finally relieved to find your feet meeting the flat road. There barely ever were obstructions at pedestrian crossings. “I know your model is RK800 as per your jacket… but why haven’t you discarded it along with your LED like all the other androids that have freedom now?”

“I suppose the sentiment… and the reminder of what I am.” Connor answered thoughtfully, “I shouldn’t have to change to be recognised as an equal no? Besides, I like the rather…sharp look Cyberlife originally gave me, even if they do not own any of the androids they manufacture now.” Cyberlife was a heavily controversial topic nowadays. The company losing billions in customers, androids and money alike, still mass producing the humanoid beings but more or so lending their services to the androids that they already birthed. Upgrades and spare parts, all circulating around the company as part of its business, you would see more android items than androids themselves in stores.

You accepted the answer understandably, following Connor as he turned right at the end of the crossing, only another three blocks down and you could already begin to see the bright and obnoxious sign of the DPD in view. “Ok then…how old are you exactly?” You pressed on, curious as to find out just how new your new friend was.

“Well, I’m a prototype, only being activated roughly 9 months, 3 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 23 minutes and 7 onward counting seconds.” The answer was detailed and precise, pinning down to the exact second that had passed since his operating system kicked to life.

“So, like…August?” Connor nodded.

“Yes, around August. Specifically, August 15, I was taken to site as a negotiator to settle a hostage situation with a deviant and a human child.” You could only listen in awe as you prompted Connor into telling his story. Now, it was your turn to be the exceptionally good listener you were and hear his story about how he came to be a deviant. You didn’t understand some parts, asking for clarity when necessary, and there was a rather large number of people to keep track of. Captain Fowler, Captain Allen, some douche bag by the way Connor had described him as Gavin Reed, his work partner that he seemed to only refer to as “Lieutenant” and the famous Markus android that you had heard so much about in the past few months. You were amazed to find that Connor was the single android that infiltrated Cyberlife those many months back in November. It never occurred to you that you had just been so lucky to be found by him in the first place, let alone the fact that he was coincidentally the famously ironic deviant hunter turned deviant. That was a mouthful to say.

You kept asking questions, and in return, he ceased your ever-growing curiosity, content with the fact that you just wanted to chat and that was enough to lighten your mood. The weather was still slightly chilly, nipping at your skin lightly but never enough to send violent shivers down your spine. For once, mother nature seemed to be understanding, to which you were happy for.

The two of you eventually reached the entrance of the DPD, glass doors reflecting your horrible reflection crystal clearly. You could see the dirt on your face and the tears in your clothes, as well as the greasy hair you sported and the occasional shine of oil on your face. Seeing yourself made you feel gross, but the image was whisked away almost as quickly as you spotted it, the automatic doors parting. You both made your way to the front of the room, your eyes trailing behind every detail in sight. The DPD logo was printed neatly on the floor entrance and only lost part of its gloss due to your soggy and muddy socks that trailed the outside in.

Connor led you to the right of the entrance near a TV that was currently displaying the news. You hadn’t seen such a clean place in so long, usually being band from most public places due to your grubby appearance. The precinct was warm as well, allowing Connor to finally reduce his heat sensors as you both passed the turnstiles, a wave from him to the receptionist as they entered the bullpen.

Your eyes wandered over the friendly faces that greeted you and Connor, a look of sympathy over a few as they greeted you no differently. You followed Connor through the maze of desks, passing the little name tags that labelled them. Your eyes rested on a particular name that you recalled from Connor’s story, a sense of uncertainty following you. Sure enough, you were abruptly stopped as Connor halted in his tracks, looking up to eye a man blocking the way. Everyone was tall in the building, not surprising considering the fact that you hadn’t given your body the correct requirements to experience your own growth spurt, it was merely delayed. This man wasn’t as tall as the others, but he was taller than you at least.

The man eyed you after looking at Connor with mild disgust, an eyebrow raised in question. “Who’s this? Did the plastic prick arrest you for something petty? I swear if it was something like smoking or shit, I’ll beat his ass for you.” You could tell that this was the infamous Gavin Reed that was previously mentioned with much disliking. A look to Connor had shown this regardless of if you had heard his tale or not, neither detective seeming to care about the other.

“No sir, he was helping me out.” You answered truthfully, watching as Gavin rolled his eyes and folded his arm.

“If the idiot gives you trouble, I’ll be at my desk.” With that, he turned on his heel and roughly pushed past Connor, returning to his own work area with feet propped on the table and a phone in hand. Gavin Reed certainly came about as a prick, perhaps it was a good thing that he wasn’t so aggravated currently.

Connor moved along and turned you to follow him once more, deciding to ignore the small disruption. He dragged you lightly across the room, stopping slowly at a couple of desks that were vacant. “My partner will be here shortly, I notified him of your situation and will return from the bathroom soon.” He informed you, standing aside to allow you to sit at his chair.

“Thanks.” You mumbled contently, watching as your new friend began to blink in a flutter of movements. You cocked an eyebrow, laughing lightly at the odd quirk, before deciding to question the purpose of the action.

“I merely made your report, the case will be over looked by the captain and closed periodically, in the meantime, we can prepare the necessary files for either an application to a youth housing company, or if my partner agrees-“

“What am I agreeing to exactly Connor? Your text was a fucking novel and a half I swear, and by no means- oh shit.” The voice cut off abruptly as your heart leaped into your throat. You hadn’t seen the face that matched the voice but knew instantly who it was. There was no way you could misidentify it, gruff but kind at times, caring deep down, the one person you used to speak too before his own life when awry. You had understood him, just like he had to you.

“Hank.” You said, head tilted up in an unbelievable expression. You wanted to jump up and hug the old guy, crush him with as much strength as your little body had left. You didn’t, exhaustion fizzling throughout your body and overtaking your will to do anything.

“Kid.” His voice croaked out hoarsely somehow, almost choked up on words. “(Y/N), Jesus fuck, when I saw that you left the school after I tried to get back in contact – I thought your mother that son of a bitch took you with her to California and then I saw the reports that she fucking necked herself or some shit with drugs but there weren’t any reports about _you_.” He began to ramble as Connor slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. Miraculously, Hank was the family friend you had mentioned in your recount before, simultaneously being the officer you had spoken too during your times of need. Cole’s death must have been what distanced the two families but by the time Hank tried to reach out it was too late. At least he thought, it made sense anyway.

“I never did go to California.” You revealed, “I left home and forged shit to get out of school, I’ve been homeless for the past what, how many months? Kinda why I look like I was tied to a car and dragged along route 66.”

“Thankfully I found her, drowning her problems away in a similar fashion to you lieutenant.” Connor informed. Hank’s eyes filled with sadness.

“Aw kid, man, don’t go down there, trust me, just don’t, especially not since Connor just found ya.” He mumbled, pulling over his own chair to sit beside you, Connor standing aside slightly. At the mention of his name, he fastened his tie, opening his mouth to speak.

“Lieutenant.” He began, silenced almost immediately by Hank.

“Jesus kid, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Hank?” Connor noted the appropriate title, correcting his mistake quickly.

“Apologies Hank.” He said, “But in regards to legalities of the situation, I have sent off the report in regards to (Y/N)’s health, Captain Fowler has just closed it, she is in need of schooling and residency. I was going to begin the paperwork for accommodation at the emergency housing-“ Hank waved a hand.

“You fucking kidding me? The maniacs go there I tell you, real nut jobs, may as well call it the house for insane kids.” He eyed you with a knowing smile, “How about she comes with us? I can set up Cole’s old room and the two of you can be little roommates or whatever. It can be like a little sleepover every night or something.” Seeing Hank become this excited about an idea was heart-warming, and enough to get you on the verge of tears.

“Hank, shut the fuck up before I start crying I swear to god.” He had already engulfed you in a bear hug, dragging Connor into the mix as well. The two didn’t care if you smelt or your appearance was tacky, and anyone else in the station was just happy for you as your sobs of joy overfilled the room. Even Gavin had the audacity to respect the small private moment where the three of you showed emotional vulnerability, even Connor.

The hug separated as Hank thrust a tissue into your face. “Wipe that snotty stuff, Connor, can you forward me the paperwork? We’ll need to go to the court for this shit, could take a couple weeks to process…” Connor shook his head.

“I’m sure a little leeway could be given considering the situations direness. I have already sent the files to the printer, they are printing now. You must complete the application form.” (Y/N) shook her head.

“Woah, wait a second.” You dabbed your eyes with the tissue, “A-are you _sure_ you want to do this Hank? I’ll be 18 soon, 2 years isn’t-“

“Fuck that, I’m certain as hell.” It was uncharacteristic of him to be so certain about such thing, but you reasoned with Connor that he had already taken the android under his roof so you wouldn’t be that much different. “I’m… I’m not gonna fuck this one up I promise you.” He mumbled, wandering over to the printer to collect the documents. “Now get back to work all you eavesdropping fucks.” He turned to look at the remaining police officers who had taken to looking at the scene unfold. The precinct went silent eventually, restoration in order.

“I… I really can’t thank you enough Hank.” You mumbled, feeling bad slightly for everything that everyone was doing for you. Hank and Connor could both sense your doubts. It wasn’t fair that it had to be your burdens, hopefully you’d eventually come to terms with that.

“It alright kiddo. Don’t beat yourself up to bad, you deserve some good to come your way, plus, Sumo misses you incredibly. I’m sure that he’d be happy to see you, you know?” You smiled fondly at the memories of the dog. Hank had taken him to your school once after realising how much depression took a toll on you. Sumo had immediately brought a smile to you face that day, Hank would never forget the charm and the excitement as the St. Bernard bounded up to you and playfully licked your face. While the slobber was gross, you hadn’t minded, you were content with knowing that even if everything went south, Hank and Sumo would still care. And despite not seeing him in ages, you knew that they still held true to their word.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fully accept everything you both have done… but I appreciate it more than you could ever imagine.” You wiped a dirty sleeve across your face to catch the stray tears that began to leak, Hank now finally taking in the attire that coated your body.

“It’s all ok kid, but I recon you should go buy a change of clothes. We don’t have any at home and until the court lets us hear what we gotta blab, you will be needing to catch up on what you’ve missed, health wise and everything. I don’t know, pick out some fancy bedsheets or something, buy some nice clothes, Connor can assist you at the stores, he’s been tailing me all around the precinct looking for a job to do, there you go Connor, go with (Y/N) to Target, you like Target runs.” Hank hastily said, waving hands away in an attempt to shoo the both of you. Connor smiled.

“I do enjoy walking around aimlessly to see the products available for purchase. Often I find it quite engaging to rearrange the clothes and talk to the friendly staff members as they work.”

You laughed at Connor’s confession. You all had your guilty pleasures after all, this just made him closer to human. A small “Thanks Hank.” was called out as the android took you by the arm and led you out the precinct eagerly, destined to where the nearest Target was located in accordance to his GPS. You turned your head to follow him as the lieutenant waved, returning to his terminal to sort out whatever he was previously occupied with.

Your feet continued to follow Connor’s leather shoes, occasionally brushing against loose stones that pricked at your toes as your weight pressed against them. Right now, you couldn’t care less about the discomfort they brought, you were too busy wrapping your head around exactly what had happened in the span of 5 hours. You were drinking, you were caught, and you vented and ranted before being offered help. From there, everything just seemed to turn around, from the weather to reconnecting with a family friend you found dear, someone you never thought you would ever see again.

You finally sighed in content, catching Connor’s immediate attention, who as a result to the large breath intake, raised a brow in response. “Everything ok (Y/N)?” He looked at you curiously, waiting patiently as the two of you walked down the street. You nodded your head in response, refraining from answering as you eyed the cars passing by. People had begun to leave their homes and make their way to the local stores that were opened, some occasionally sharing judgemental looks with each other as they passed you. Such an odd sight to see, an android and a dirty teenager, but why would you care? You’re life just turned round, that didn’t concern them in the least. Their whispers and words were deflected. If Connor heard them, he chose not to react and the same went by you, you finally found yourself at peace with your mind and for that, you were grateful.

The weather in Detroit had drastically changed since earlier, the clouds parting away to reveal a beautiful sky blue as the sun’s rays gently touched your skin. It was warm and comfortable, the ground no longer ice cold or wet from mildew and rain. You paused midway to peel your wet socks off, tossing them in a bin both Connor and you passed. You crossed another street, now feeing the little twigs and stones even more without the small protection the cloth had provided. That didn’t matter to you though, you could see the Target store up ahead.

You turned your head to meet gaze with Connor who had a soft smile plastered over his features, winking subtly over to you. You laughed at his attempt at human integration.

“Very smooth Connor.” You praised.

“Thank you, I found that spontaneous winking helps to create better conversation.”

“Really now? Well I must agree.” Connor chuckled at your statement.

“As per Hank’s instructions, we are to get you new clothes, but while we are at it, are there any other items you have in mind that you would like to browse?” The offer quirked your interests as the two of you entering the cool store, the air conditioner circulating a nice temperature. You both ignored security personnel who swarmed at your dirty appearance as Connor flashed them his badge, letting them back off as the both of you made your way to the clothes section that would suit you best. You decided to answer Connor’s previous questions.

“Are you suggesting I max out?”

“Well, I’m not saying it, or suggesting it.”

“Ah, but you’re implying it.” You grinned mischievously.

“Hank has allowed me to access his credit card as a form of payment methods.” Connor confirmed.

“So you won’t out right admit that’s what you’re suggesting but you will give me the necessary information to figure that out.” You pieced the puzzle together, laughing internally at how Connor could behave so childish. You knew better than to abuse Hank’s money, you wouldn’t anyway, but it was nice to know that Connor was willing to have some fun. You fold your arms smiling.

“I won’t clarify anything.” Connor noted. Although it was hard to tell if he was talking to himself or you for that matter. It made you smile just a bit, deciding to tease him lightly, like good friends or siblings would. That’s technically what you two would become anyway after all the legal crap was sorted no? Connor had also smiled in response, unbeknownst to you, a little pop up in his peripheral vision concluding that he had yet again successfully completed his mission. Albeit, the court hadn’t passed any paperwork officially, Connor knew that everything would turn out in their favour regardless. He was ecstatic.

“You won’t clarify anything? Why’s that Concon?” Your poised question slipped from the tip of your tongue as the android’s eyes lit up at the sound of a nickname being bestowed to him. That was a form of personification, a very human thing indeed. He turned to eye the clothes rack that you had submerged yourself in, ignoring your question purposefully as he continued flicking through the clothes without any real idea of what a fashion sense was. You decided to try again. “Well then Concon, do _you_ think I should?”

“Absolutely not.” Came his short response, a playful smirk on his lips contradicting his words. His arms were currently full of shirts he figured you would like best.

“Is that sarcasm?” you reiterated, already grinning ear to ear as you began to collect a few items yourself. Connor gathered the clothes from your arms.

“Oh. Definitely.”


End file.
